Ver Más
by bvrbvrv
Summary: O de cómo Adrien se enamoró de una chica normal con una vida normal después de estar obsesionado con una súper heroína (ubicado después de la temporada 3, habrán spoiler).


Nota autora: One shot sin revisión. Cambié mi username, antes era _aguada_.

**Ver Más**

O de como Adrien se enamoró de una chica normal con una vida normal después de estar obsesionado con una súper heroína.

**1) Cuando dejas de estar obsesionado con una sola cosa, el mundo parece ligeramente más grande.**

Adrien había tomado una decisión, ahora que era novio de Kagami tenía que borrar todas las fotos de Ladybug de su teléfono y estaba aprovechando de que estaba solo en el salón antes de empezar clases para hacerlo.

Claro, a ella no le iba a importar si tenía cientas de fotos de Ladybug, al fin y al cabo no había conocido persona más segura de si misma que Kagami y ella tampoco sabía de que había durado poco más de un año enamorado de la súper heroína, pero su consciencia iba a estar más tranquila si borrada todo rastro de Ladybug de su teléfono.

Su corazón hizo una flexión dolorosa mientras borraba la foto de Ladybug y Chat Noir besándose la vez que Oblivio había borrado sus memorias.

_Ug_. Apostaría lo que fuera a que bajo las máscaras podrían enamorarse, pero no, tenía que borrar eso de su mente si quería ser un buen novio para Kagami.

‒ Buen día Adrien.

Pegó un brinco ante la entrada de Marinette al salón.

‒ ¿Te asusté?‒ agregó al ver su reacción.

‒ No. Sólo un poco. Estaba concentrado viendo fotos.

‒ ¡Oh! ¿Puedo ver?

‒ Mm‒ echó un vistazo rápido al teléfono para ver que había borrado hasta la última foto de Ladybug y asintió‒ Si, claro.

Marinette se sentó en el puesto de Nino y acercó su cabeza a la de Adrian. Su cabello suelto rozó su hombro.

‒ Llevas el cabello suelto más seguido últimamente.‒ Notó.

Marinette sonrió y tomo un mechón entre sus dedos.‒ He preferido dormir más en las mañanas a arreglarlo.

Adrien rió.‒ Esa no es la Marinette diligente que conozco.

‒ Oh basta, nunca entrego tarde una tarea.‒ respondió dándole un empujoncito con su propio hombro.

Adrien rió de nuevo y cayó en cuenta de que su relación con ella parecía fluir mejor últimamente. Era muy agradable podar bromear con ella así.

‒ ¿Así que qué estabas viendo?

‒ Pues básicamente solo tengo fotos de nosotros en el celular.‒ dijo sintiéndose orgulloso. Puros amigos, ningún súper héroe.

Marinette deslizó la pantalla por la galería de fotos.

‒ Wow. Si que hemos ido a lugares y hecho cosas interesantes este año, son muchas fotos.

‒ ¿Eso crees?

‒ Por supuesto, cuando te pones a pensar en cada momento que hemos compartido, cada uno es especial y único, ¡y han sido muchos!

Adrien meditó las palabras con los ojos fijos en las fotos: viajes escolares, helados con sus amigos, cine, proyectos de diseño con Marinette, excursiones con Alya, toques de Nino y muchas otras salidas con los muchachos. Algunos con permiso y otros escapándose de su papá, pero todos con sus amigos. Tantas fotos acumuladas que parecían escazas entre las cientas que había tenido de Ladybug.

‒ Es genial tener amigos.‒ murmuró levantando la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa cálida de Marinette.

‒ Sip, es genial tener amigos.

Era contagioso, su corazón también se sentía cálido.

**2) Él siempre supo que ella era valiente, pero no tanto, tan valiente que casi le recuerda a alguien.**

‒ ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?

Marinette dio la vuelta sobresaltada cuando Chat Noir aterrizó sobre el techo donde estaba.

‒ Yo- Mm… ¡Huir! ¡Estaba escondiéndome! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

‒ Ladybug fue a recargarle las energías a su kwami y se me escapó el akuma en esta dirección. Tú debes saber de eso, ¿no, Multimouse?

Marinette soltó una risa nerviosa.

‒ Sólo aquella vez, no debí haber revelado mi identidad…

‒ Da igual, no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo, estuviste estupenda aquella oportunidad. No sé qué habríamos hecho Ladybug y yo sin ti.‒ Se apoyó en su bastón y la observó con curiosidad.‒ ¿Estabas ocupada? Es raro que te ocultes de un akuma en un techo, por aquí es donde suelen estar ¿quiénes que te lleve a algún lado?

‒ ¡No! O bueno, quizás sí ¡O no! Mejor me quedo por aquí.

Chat Noir arqueó una ceja, tenía tiempo sin ver a Marinette actuar tan rato.

‒ ¿Estás b-?

‒ ¡Cuidado!

Marinette se abalanzó sobre él a la vez que un rayo eléctrico negro golpeaba justo el sitio en el que hubiese estado si ella no lo hubiese apartado a tiempo.

‒ ¡Ella trajo oscuridad a mi vida, y ahora yo traeré oscuridad a la vida de todos!‒ gritó el villano akumatizado, que sostenía una rosa negra de la que lanzaba los rayos.

‒ ¡Marinette!‒ Había sido golpeada por el rayo y ahora una sombra negra le cubría los ojos.‒ No tenías por qué salvarme ¿estás bien?

‒ ¡Demonios!‒ exclamó Marinette, que parecía más molesta que asustada.

‒ ¡Entregame tu Miraculous, Chat Noir! Ladybug te ha abandonado así como el amor me ha abandonado a mí.

¿Podían los akumas volverse cada vez más empalagosos? Pues la respuesta parecía ser sí.

El villano lanzó más rayos que Chat Noir esquivó con agilidad a la vez que cargaba a Marinette, corrió hasta un depósito abierto y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

‒ ¿Estás bien, princesa?

‒ Todo lo veo negro y difuso, pero estoy bien.‒ dijo exasperada.‒ ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?‒ murmuró entre dientes.

‒ Tranquila princesa, Ladybug debe estar en camino.

Un rayo negro se estrelló contra la puertecita.

‒ ¿Crees que puedes esconderte de mí como también se me oculta el amor? ¡Pues no!

Las paredes del depósito crujieron bajo el golpe de un nuevo rayo.

‒ ¡No creo que llegué a tiempo! Escucha Chat, me he dado cuenta de algo, cada vez que lanza un rayó un pétalo cae.‒ sus manos tantearon el suelo en busca de algo.

‒ ¿Cómo sabes eso?

‒ ¡Esto servirá!‒ sostenía una bota de goma, tan inútiles como solían serlo los amuletos de Ladybug.‒ Vas a salir y hacer que lance rayos hasta que se quede sin ninguno, pero no puede darse cuenta, después lo vas a dirigir justo al frente de esta puerta o de lo contrario no podré acertarle. Me darás una señal y yo lo distraeré con esto mientras destruyes la rosa.

‒ ¿Estás segura? No te tienes que ponerte a riesgo.

Las paredes crujieron más fuerte.

‒ ¡Por supuesto! Ahora, ¡sal!

‒ Eres muy valiente, Marinette‒ dijo sonriendo. Pensó en aquella vez que le había dicho que parecía una Ladybug cotidiana y lo acertado que había sido.‒ Espera mi señal, princesa.

Abrió la puerta y con su bastón saltó para evitar ser golpeado por un rayo. Los esquivó uno tras otro mientras el akumatizado gritaba frustrado y cuando el último pétalo estaba por caer, gritó la señal y Marinette, sin poder ver y sólo guiada por su voz, lanzó la bota de goma a la nuca del villano, que se volteó molesto al instante.

Ese era el momento.

‒ ¡Cataclismo!

La rosa se deshizo en cenizas al instante y el villano cayó indefenso.

‒ Deberías guardar al akuma en tu bastón, Chat.‒ dijo Marinette que aún no podía ver.

El la miró confundido. ‒ ¿Puedo hacer eso?

‒ Puedes tratar.

Chat Noir sacó su bastón y un espacio se abrió en él, capturó al akuma y volvió a cerrarse con una señal de emergencia roja. Él lo miró sorprendido.

‒ ¡Wow! ¿Cómo sab-

‒ ¡Deberías buscar a Ladybug! Quizás no nos encontraba.

‒ Tienes razón, debería limpiar este akuma lo antes posible y arreglar todo este desastre. ¡Ya vengo!

Ella era demasiado asombrosa y valiente para su propia seguridad personal, pensó saltando por los techos de París en busca de una figura roja, y admiraba a Marinette casi tanto como admiraba a su compañera, estar rodeado de mujeres tan asombrosas lo maravillaba.

Trataría de disuadir a Ladybug para que volviera a darle el Miraculous a Marinette y definitivamente le preguntaría cómo supo que podría guardar akumas en su bastón, pero al volver con Ladybug, ya Marinette no estaba.

Bueno, pensó decepcionado al no verla, sería para una próxima ocasión.

**3) Es fácil hacer una lista de las virtudes de tus amigos, pero no siempre valorarlas.**

‒ Muchas muchas muchas gracias por acompañarme.

Dijo Marinette uniendo las palmas de sus manos y haciendo una mini reverencia japonés. Adrien rió y la imitó.

‒ No hay de qué, My lady.

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ ¿Así no dicen los ingleses cuando quieren ser súper corteses?

‒ No no‒ murmuró Marinette, que de repente había parecido más pálida‒ es que hace mucho tiempo alguien me… ¡olvídalo! No tenemos tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar el regalo perfecto para Clhoé.

Ya estaban en diciembre y en el colegio habían querido hacer un intercambio secreto de regalos. Adrien ya tenía su regalo perfecto para Nathaniel, pero Marinette lo había llamado la noche anterior para pedirle ayuda con su regalo para Chloé. Por fortuna tenía una hora libre en la tarde y cualquier excusa era buena para salir con su amiga.

‒ ¿Así que en qué te puedo ayudar, a dónde vamos primero?

Habían quedado en verse en la entrada del metro con Nino y Alya, pero estos habían cancelado a último minuto.

‒ Oh, ya tengo en mente lo que podría ser un regalo perfecto para Chloé, he tenido un montón de ideas ‒agregó emocionada‒ pero sé que va a odiar lo que sea que yo le dé, pero si tú estás conmigo y le hago saber por casualidad que me ayudaste o lo escogiste, no va a odiarlo y va a poder usarlo sin su que su orgullo se lo impida.

‒ Eso es realmente inteligente, Marinette.

‒ ¡Gracias!

Tomaron su asiento en el metro y Adrien prefirió ignorar el mensaje de texto que recién le había llegado para seguir hablando con Marinette, nadie impediría que disfrutara su hora libre con su amiga.

‒ ¿Y por qué te estás esforzando tanto por darle un regalo a Chloé? Sé que no te cae bien.

‒ No es que no me caiga bien.‒ respondió con una mueca.‒ La conozco de toda la vida, pero este año siento que conocí realmente por qué se comporta así, lo que ha ocasionado Hawk Moth en París ha hecho que salga lo mejor y peor de todos, y creo que para Chloé ha sido más fuerte aún.

Adrien la miró fijamente.‒ No sabía que habías pensando en eso a tanta profundidad.

‒ Es inevitable, ella también es parte de mi vida y quizás yo pueda hacer poco, pero quizás sólo un poquito la pueda hacer sentir mejor.

La mirada de Marinette se fijó distraídamente en la ventana, algo de tristeza reflejada en ella, mientras Adrien meditaba sus palabras que tras los sucesos de Miracle Queen tenían tanto sentido.

Definitivamente no existía persona más amable y desinteresada que Marinette.

‒ Te ayudaré a encontrar el mejor regalo, y haré que le encante también.‒ afirmó convencido.

Haría de todo para Chloé disfrutara su regalo y así que el plan de Marinette funcionara.

Ella volvió a mirarlo con emoción.‒ ¡Gracias Adrien!

Su corazón dio un brinco.

**4) Cuando la lista de personas que le han hecho sentir celos se expande para darle lugar a una sola persona más.**

Alya abrió la puerta de su apartamento de un golpe y los miró determinada.‒ ¡Excelente! Necesitábamos opinión masculina.

Adrien miró a Nino con un signo de exclamación en los ojos, pero su amigo solo se encogió de hombros.

‒ Ni idea de que pasa aquí bro, yo sólo vine por el suéter que dejé ayer.‒ Susurró mientras Alya los arrastraba hacía su cuarto.

El ruido les alertó de lo que había adentro antes de que entraran, pero Adrien se encontró genuinamente sorprendido al entrar y ver de lo que Alya necesitaba su opinión. Estaban todas las chicas ahí adentro en un incansable y desordenado parloteo que giraba solo alrededor de una sola cosa: Marinette, que estaba en medio de la habitación con el rostro enrojecido y viéndolo con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Todas saludaron a Adrien y Nino al notarlos, Marinette los saludó con la mano y rompió el contacto visual para enviarle una mirada de soslayo a Alya, después le preguntó a sus amigas si era demasiado rosa.

_No, está hermosa así_, pensó Adrien admirando el bonito vestido en el que nunca la había visto, la piel de sus brazos que casi nunca veía y lucía tan suave, su cabello suelto nuevamente y su rostro maquillado especialmente para que el color de sus ojos resaltara aún más. Hasta sus labios pintados parecían querer protagonismo.

‒ Yo no creo que sea suficiente rosa, nunca es demasiado rosa para Marinette‒ decía Juleka.

‒ ¡Estoy de acuerdo!‒ gritaba Rose.

Después todas se voltearon a mirarlo a él y a Nino.

‒ Em, sí, ese color te queda genial, bro.‒ Las chicas se rieron y lo miraron a él, era hora de que dijera su opinión.

‒ ¡De acuerdo con Nino!‒ dijo Adrien que no podría dejar de ver a Marinette.

‒ Pero los tonos de Luka son más fríos, ‒empezó Mylene, iniciando una oleada de nuevos comentarios entre las chicas‒ se verían hermosos combinados…

¿Marinette iba a una cita con Luka? Que ellos salieran no era raro, pero el contexto de la situación lo hacía parecer más serio.

‒ ¿Anonadado por la belleza de mi amiga, señor Agreste?‒ preguntó Alya dándole un codazo amistoso.

‒ ¡Auch! Siempre he sabido que Marinette es hermosa.‒ respondió sin inmutarse.

‒ ¡Lo es! ¡Qué suerte tiene Luka!‒ Exclamó emocionada con una sonrisa pícara antes de acercase nuevamente a donde se concentraban todas. Adrien escuchó que ahora estaban debatiendo del peinado.

Así que sí, Marinette iba a una cita con Luka, pero eso a él no le importaba porque él tenía novia.

Aunque él disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Marinette, sería Luka el que la viera reír y escuchara sus cuentos asombrosos de las situaciones tan raras en las que solía meterse, sería Luka el que le viera los ojos brillantes mientras hablaba de sus sueños y de sus planes con el diseño, sería Luka el que la tomara de la mano y sentiría muy de cerca ese perfume de cerezas que él olía todas las mañanas cuando ella pasaba por su puesto en el colegio. Probablemente la abrazaría, incluso era posible que le diera un beso.

Sería Luka y no Adrien, y eso estaría perfectamente bien porque él tenía novia y no podía sentir ese pinchazo de celos que tenía en su estómago.

‒ Hey bro, ya tengo mi suéter, vámonos antes de que nos hagan pintarle las uñas a Mari.‒ dijo Nino sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

‒ ¿Mm? Claro claro. Vámonos.

Salió de la puerta y trató de concentrar sus pensamientos en Kagami, al fin y al cabo era probablemente hambre lo que sentía.

**5) Su mundo es más grande con ella en él.**

El no podía ser akumatizado, el no quería ser akumatizado, pero la decepción y la rabia parecía un calambre que poco a poco le tomaba todo el cuerpo.

¿Cuántas veces había confiado en la palabra de su padre para que después fuera rota de nuevo? ¿Cuántas comidas solo? ¿Cuántas promesas incumplidas? Pensó que podría aguantar cualquier decepción y que ninguna gota derramaría el vaso, pero estaba cansado de siempre ser la última opción, de que no pudiera siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

En su celular la pantalla encendida aún mostraba el mensaje que Natalie le había enviado en nombre de su padre, de que la cita que tanto había planeado con él para que estuviesen juntos en el cumpleaños de su madre había sido cancelada. Sin explicaciones, sin nada.

La mariposa negra volaba desde lo alto hacía él y a pesar de que una pequeña voz en su mente le recordó que él era Chat Noir, una parte más fuerte de él deseaba desencadenar todos esos sentimientos negativos en algo. _En alguien_.

‒ ¡Adrien, no!‒ La espalda de Marinette le tapo la vista del akuma y sus ojos conectaron con los de él.‒ No dejes que te controle eso que estás sintiendo.

‒ No tengo fuerzas para resistirme.‒ respondió con la voz áspera, y algo en su mirada hizo que los ojos de ella mostraran temor.

‒ Entonces huyamos.

‒ ¿Qué-

La mano de Marinette tomó la suya y con un jalón ya lo tenía corriendo tras ella por el pasillo del colegio. Estaban a mitad del horario de clases, Adrien había salido pidiendo permiso para ir al baño y con los alumnos en clase nadie notó a la pareja saliendo del edificio. Estaba tan impresionado por la reacción de Marinette que casi olvidaba su decepción, aunque no era la primera vez que huían juntos de algo y la recordó corriendo por París en su pijama para evitar que una oleada de fans lo acosara. La memoria hizo que su corazón, que sentía dentro del pecho osco y anguloso, perdiera la dureza.

‒ ¿Ya lo perdimos?‒ preguntó Marinette jadeando y apoyándose en la pared del callejón a donde habían corrido.

‒ Supongo que sí.‒ respondió Adrien sin querer realmente ver si estaba cerca el akuma.

Marinette levantó la mirada y la preocupación se reflejó en ellos. Él se recriminó a si mismo ser el causante de eso, pero tampoco había mucho que podría hacer para dejar de sentirse así.

‒ No sé qué te pasó que te haya hecho sentir así, pero lo siento muchísimo Adrien, muchísimo, y te prometo que todo va a estar mejor.

Se encogió de hombros. Aún tenía las emociones latentes, probablemente el akuma los encontraría fácil.

‒ Realmente no sabes si de verdad puede estar mejor, ni puedes hacer nada al respecto.

No trató de hacerlo sonar así, lo último que quería era hacer sentir mal a Marinette, pero aunque las palabras sonaron duras en sus labios, la determinación de ella no disminuyó.

‒ Haré que esté mejor.

‒ ¿Cómo?‒ preguntó escéptico.

‒ ¡Así!

Los brazos de ella lo envolvieron al instante, uno rodeándole la cintura y otro sobre su hombro, su mejilla cálida presionada contra su cuello. Marinette le dio un abrazo con intención, apretado, que hacía que los demás abrazos que había recibido en su vida parecieran de ensayo. ¿pero cuando había sido la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado así? Recordaba los abrazos de su madre, pero no cuando había sido el último. Recordaba miles muestras de afecto, pero ninguna que fuera para reconfortarlo así.

Su pecho finalmente dejó de sentirse frío y subió los brazos para devolverle el abrazo. Sus ojos ardiéndole con lágrimas calientes.

Pasaron incontables segundos así, tantos que aunque estaban en un callejón entre dos calles transitadas, en el silencio entre ellos pudo sentir el corazón de Marinette palpitando a la par del de él.

‒ Corazón con corazón.‒ Susurró ella.

‒ ¿Cómo?‒ preguntó él, muy bajito para no arruinar el momento.

‒ ¿No los sientes? Así es como se debe abrazar, corazón con corazón.

Adrien no respondió porque el nudo en la garganta se lo impedía, pero asintió con la cabeza y ella pareció entender.

‒ No sé que habrá pasado y no me tienes que contar si no quieres‒ dijo ella cuando terminó el abrazo, usando palabras dulces y determinadas, como solía serlo todo con ella,‒ pero aquí estoy para ti, aunque hubieses sido akumatizado, aquí estoy para ti.

Él le apretó la mano de ella que aún sostenía.‒ Gracias Marinette, gracias.

_Eres asombrosa, eres hermosa, eres la mejor_.

El akuma probablemente ya estaba muy lejos.

**6) Nunca se dio cuenta que Plagg siempre tuvo la razón (y hay decisiones difíciles por tomar).**

‒ Primero Ladybug, después Kagami, ¿y ahora Marinette? ¡Wow! Todo un casanova.

‒ ¡Marinette es sólo una… amiga!‒ respondió por costumbre (y qué mala costumbre).

‒ Claro, y tu no llevas mirando esa foto de ella más siglos de los que yo llevo vivo.

Adrien apago la pantalla de su teléfono, donde estaba una foto de él y Marinette de la vez que estaban modelando la ropa a juego que ella había diseñado, y se dio una palmada en la cara con ambas manos.

‒ ¿¡Por qué me está pasando esto a mí!?

Se tiró en la cama porque la culpa de estar enamorado de otra persona que no fuera su novia era exhaustiva.

‒ Mmm, ¿por qué será? ¿Será porque te lanzaste a una relación con la primera chica que mostró determinación en ser tu novia antes de considerar de verdad lo que querías?

Adrien le lanzó un cojín a Plagg, que a su vez lanzó un pedazo de queso al aire para atravesar el cojín y volver a tomar el queso con la boca.

‒ Estaba siendo retórico.

‒ Esa retorica no te a ayudar en el amor.

‒ ¡Gracias Plagg!

‒ El sarcasmo tampoco.

‒ Y a ti no te va a ayudar no tener más queso.

‒ Hey hey chico, eso es jugar sucio. Tú sólo háblame que yo te ayudo en lo que tengas que hacer. Milenios de problemas en el amor me han hecho un experto, aunque yo sólo los presencio mientras como esta delicia.

‒ No quiero herir a Kagami, pero la heriré más si sigo así.

‒ Tu mismo te has respondido‒ el kwami voló hasta acostarse en la cama junto a Adrien y recostó su cabeza en sus patitas‒ ¿Viste que soy excelente consejero?

‒ Ag, gracias Plagg.

‒ De nada chico, ahora, ¿puedes pedirme más queso?

**7) Ella es más, mucho más.**

‒ ¿Dónde está Marinette?

‒ Tras bastidores, dándole los últimos retoques a las modelos.‒ respondió Alya limpiando el lente de su cámara, lista para captar cada segundo de la primera pasarela amateur de Marinette.

‒ ¿Podré pasar a saludarla antes?

Los ojos de Alya brillaron, separándose de su cámara.‒ ¡Por supuesto! Pero aún no sabe que Kagami y tu terminaron, ¿debería enviarle un texto antes y acortarte el sufrimiento?

Adrien hizo una mueca‒ Em, no aún, gracias Alya, ¿supongo?

‒ No hay de qué cuñado.‒ Soltó una risita, muerta de la risa consigo misma, y siguió limpiando la cámara mientras Adrien se escabullía entre las cortinas que separaban a las personas de la parte de atrás de la pasarela.

Era un evento especial, un desfile de modas para darle visibilidad a nuevos diseñadores justo en el medio de la Plaza de Los Vosgos, Marinette había aplicado y había quedado, siendo la diseñadora de modas más joven en presentarse. Adrien tenía semanas viéndola prepararse, trasnochándose mientras hacía las piezas, pidiéndole consejos de moda por mensajes de texto a cualquier hora del día, y él estaba más que contento de que ella estuviera feliz haciendo lo que amaba.

Marinette era una inspiración para él. Deseaba alcanzar algún día la misma devoción que ella sentía hacía la moda, por su propia vocación.

Cuando la encontró, entrando en pánico entre un rack de vestidos y una pila de cajas de zapatos, no parecía la Marinette decidida y segura de sí misma de la que él se había enamorado, ¿pero a quién quería engañar? Estaba enamorado de ella así fuera una pila de nervios.

Porque sí, llegar a término con sus sentimientos hacia su amiga era darse cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado, más aún de lo que creyó sentir cuando estaba enamorado de Ladybug.

‒ ¿Estás bien?‒ le preguntó por la espalda.

Ella dio un brinco, pero al voltear y verlo su expresión se relajó.

‒ Sí, no, sí pero no ¡la presión es mucha! ¡pero confío en mi! Aunque si se rompe un tacón no es mi culpa, sería del zapatero, ¡pero igual todo quedaría arruinado!

Adrien soltó una risa.‒ ¿Quieres un abrazo?

Las mejillas de Marinette se tiñeron de rosa.

‒ Últimamente estás pidiendo muchos abrazos.

‒ ¿Cómo controlarme si eres la mejor dando abrazos?

‒ ¿Estás burlándote?

‒ ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo sólo quiero un abrazo.

Marinette se acercó y sus brazos automáticamente se cuadraron con los de Adrien. Su respiración calmándose al mismo ritmo de la de él casi de inmediato.

‒ Si quieres un abrazo no necesitas usarme de excusa.‒ dijo bajito casi en su oído.

Adrien sintió cosquillas donde su aliento tocaba.

‒ Mi excusa es querer un abrazo para que tú te relajes, porque te irá excelente en el desfile, he visto lo que has hecho y todos quedarán impresionados. Se darán cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres.

‒ ¡Gra-gracias Adrien!‒ Marinette rompió el abrazo y dio un paso para atrás‒ ¿Ha venido Kagami? Le escribí pero me dijo que no sabía si podría venir, esperaba que sí, tengo tiempo sin verla. ¡Wow! Sí que me relajé, gracias por ese abrazo, eres un excelente amigo, Adrien, de verdad que sí.

Adrien quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Se merecía que Marinette actuara así porque no había querido contarle de su ruptura al ser el motivo que se había enamorado de ella, además había hecho jurar a Alya que no se lo iba a decir, también le exasperaba que Marinette a cada rato sacara lo maravilloso amigo que era él para ella.

¿Karma? Quizá.

Igual ya era momento de que le dijera, tenía que empezar a usar todas sus energías en enamorarla. Antes sólo lo había tratado de hacer con Ladybug y no pensaba que tendría tan mala suerte como para que le pasara lo mismo. Su único adversario parecía ser Luka pero Alya le había dicho que él y Marinette realmente nunca habían tenido nada.

Pero eso sería mañana, hoy sólo tendría que concentrarse en estar ahí para ella como ella siempre lo estaba para él.

‒ Me alegra ser tu amigo.

La sonrisa de ella fue contagiosa.

‒ Gracias a ti por venir a verme.

‒ Lo harás increíble. Estaré esperándote afuera para que vayamos a celebrar con los muchachos tu primer desfile.

Un parlante anunció al primer diseñador y Marinette y Adrien se despidieron.

Cuando salía por la cortina, volteó a verla y ella lo estaba viendo, con sus ojos brillantes llenos de emociones que él quería compartir.

No podría aguantar mucho más.

Decir que se había enamorado de ella era poco.

Y ahora tenía que enamorar a la chica más increíble que había conocido en su vida.

**Fin**

Nora Autora: ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Los reviews son amor! Después del sabor tan amargo que me dejó Miracle Queen tenía que hacer algo súper cursi para que Adrien le diera valor a Marinette o iba a morir de despecho. Me encantan Kagami y Luka pero NECESITO que este par termine junto ¡es una urgencia! En fin, espero les haya gustado, muchos abrazos para ustedes que me leyeron hasta el final.


End file.
